Drugs
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Shikamaru's a pot head. Simple as that. This story probably sucks, but it's a reasonable explanation for Shikamaru's lazy behavior. Rated M for drug usage.


Shikamaru sat down on the couch of the smokey house. He inhaled the smoke and held it in, letting the good stuff flow into his system and affect his body. He felt chilled already and he didn't even have anything but air. As soon as Asuma and Kakashi acknowledged his presence they passed the pipe filled with the great feelings that he loved so much. Taking the lighter and pipe, he put the mouth piece up to his lips. He lit the piece that contained the plant and inhaled the smoke from the flame. When he removed the piece from his lips, he inhaled some of the oxygen filled air and held his breath.

His eyes slowly closed he let go of the air he was holding in, making the air that was already filled with the contaminated air even more contaminated. He loved the tingling sensation. The burning in his throat was just natural. It was a wonderful feeling. It was a cooling feeling, a freezing feeling, a so much freezing it burned feeling. But he didn't mind the pain after a few more hits it would be gone replaced by a numbing feeling.

He smiled as he was passed the pipe again. His eyes watered with this feeling. His lungs tried to force back up the smoke, but Shikamaru forced it to stay down. He licked his dry lips as he passed it back to Kakashi, finally unable to hold it in any longer he let go of the air with a cough. His nose burned a little but only from have to take the chemicals in breaths through his nose. He shook off the feeling.

Putting his hands on his knees, Shikamaru pushed his self up off the couch. Before he left he took one more hit from the pipe and walked out the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. As he walked he got lost in the sky as he watched them make shapes. His eyes already felt heavy and his throat still burned but his high was just starting. If he really needed to kill it he would stop by the local restaurant and grab a bite to eat.

The munchies are what would get to him, like how the munchies got to Choji. Kiba didn't take to pot but he and Naruto sure as hell took to shrooms. They were apparently a better high, but Shikamaru had only tried pot. He didn't have access to shrooms unless he went through Kiba, but with Kiba a whole different meaning to high was put in action. Maybe that's what he would do tonight. Sakura came up to him giddy, hyper, and laughing as usual. Sakura here happened to be a snorting Crank addict.

Shikamaru didn't understand the snorting or the needles. But according to Sakura they were an amazing feeling. Sakura snorted and Ino shot up. His generation sure was fucked up. Hinata and Neji were the alcoholics, and Tenten was the pain addict. Lee did the juice, energy drinks and any kind of like drugs he could get his hands on. The only adults Shikamaru knew that did drugs were Kakashi and Asuma, but all they did was smoke, that's why they were so laid back and chill all the time, like Shikamaru, which happened to be where he learned about the substance.

"Hey Shika!" Sakura said, there were sores under her nose, it was red. He could tell she used recently.

"Sakura." he said in his usual lazy tone.

"You just got done smoking huh?" she asked in an accusing tone. It made her sound like a hypocrite. But most druggies are.

"Yep, and you just got done snorting so don't kill my buzz you troublesome woman." Shikamaru responded not taking his eyes off the clouds.

"H-how could you tell?" she mumbled out the words. Finally Shikamaru looked away from the sky and pointed to Sakura's sores under her nose.

"You know, Sasuke and everyone already know, so I see know reason for you to hide the fact that you snort Crank Sakura." At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura's eyes widened with surprise, even at 17 she still hasn't gotten over him. Shikamaru didn't get it, he had never been hung up on someone so he didn't know what the big deal was. Curiously Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Seen Kiba lately?"

"He's where he's normally at, with Naruto, at Naruto's house."

"Yeah yeah. See you later Sakura. Oh and you need to bring your Crank to my place tonight. Don't ask questions, they're to troublesome, just do it. Tonight at nine. Later." He waved a hand as he walked on to Naruto's place, looking at the sky once more. He stopped at the corner of the ally way. Turning to his left, he walked three more blocks down the ally, to Naruto's back door. It was always unlocked. His house smelled of ramen and exotic mushrooms.

"Yo!" Kiba said as Shikamaru walked through the door, taking his gaze once more from the clouds to reality. Kiba was munching on what Shikamaru considered to be an exotic drug. Naruto doing the same did not say anything but instead was waving his arms slowly through the air in a wavy pattern. _He's tripping out,_ Shikamaru thought. "Want one yet?"

"No, but I want you to bring those to my house tonight at nine. I'm having a party. So to speak. Sakura's bringing Crank, I've got the pot, you two get the shrooms, I'm going to have Ino bring the needles, Hinata and Neji are going to bring the booze, and well Sasuke and Tenten are just going to show." Shikamaru said plainly, looking at Kiba whose pupils had gone from small dots to large circles. He gave up trying to talk to them they weren't listening but before Kiba started to trip with Naruto, he handed Shikamaru a bag of shrooms.

He shoved them into his pockets and walked back out the door. He walked back down the ally to the main road. His eyes were surely glazed over by now, he could feel him self coming back down from his high. He needed to make this quick so he could get back to his place and attempt to satisfy his addiction. He walked at a slow pace to Hinata and Neji's house. Their door was always locked. He knocked.

"H-hello Shika-kun." Hinata said as she hid the beer bottle behind her back. Shikamaru could feel his eye lids getting heavier with every blink.

"Hinata, you don't have to hid that. I was actually wondering if you and Neji would bring that to my place tonight, I'm hosting a party. Show up with the booze at nine if you would." with saying that he winked at the blushing teen and walked away. He saw Ino in the ally attempting to shove a needle up her arm. She was shaking so bad, her face stained with tears, but she finally succeeded, Shikamaru watched as she pushed the hot liquid into her veins. She sighed as the feeling of bliss came again.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Hey." she said as if she was embarrassed.

"You know what Ino, I don't care. Just bring that this to my house. Well and everything you need to go with that shit." he said beginning to turn away again. "Party, my place. Nine tonight. Don't be late." Choji, his best friend lived with him, and as long as Shikamaru had food to handle Choji's munchies, he would be perfect to share some pot with his totally chill buddies. He banged on Sasuke's door. "Uchiha open up!" Sasuke opened the door, his finger tips dripping with blood from the new slit on his wrist. "You should cover that up tonight. You're gong to go to a party at my house tonight."

"Who says I'm going to go?"

"I just did, didn't you hear me?" Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Sasuke.

"Fine. What time? Who's going? Why are you having a party?" Sasuke bombarded Shikamaru with questions.

"Nine, people, because I want to try some new drugs in the comfort of my own home."

"I'm game. Later." before Shikamaru could get out another word Sasuke shut the door in his face. On to Tenten's . Tenten easily agreed to go. No questions were asked, which was why he liked Tenten. Shikamaru told Tenten to invite Lee. Shikamaru rushed home, it was eight now. He dug out the pipe from his dresser and the bag of shrooms, he tossed them on the table and grabbed the bag of the plant taped to the bottom of the table.

"CHOJI!" Shikamaru hollered, before he took the first hit. Shikamaru couldn't have the last of anything, it didn't matter what it was. He took the first hit and Choji and him pass the pipe back and forth till the last hit and then it's all Choji's.

Shikamaru could feel himself regaining the high. He didn't have to fight to keep his eyes open anymore, but he sure as hell didn't feel like moving. The hour passed and people started showing up. Naruto and Kiba were first, Hinata and Neji followed shortly after, then Sakura, following her was Tenten and Lee, last happened to Sasuke and Ino. Hinata and Neji already had the shot glasses Shikamaru had stored up in the cabinet down on the table, chasers and just a plain mixed drink, sitting in front of everyone.

Kiba passed around the shrooms, while Naruto enjoyed his high. Ino was stingy and kept her needle to herself, she put it on the table but no one went to grab it yet. Sakura did the same with her Crank. Lee put a few Monsters and Redbulls on the table. Shikamaru set down his pipe and packed it with swag, once everyone was really getting high he would break out the Cush. Shikamaru didn't know what he wanted to try first, his high from his own drugs was still there.

So he grabbed for the shroom and popped it into his mouth. Kiba automatically began to give him advice. "Dude, chew that one slowly." As soon as Shikamaru's teeth bit into it he could feel his pupils expand. He looked to Kiba. He chewed on the mushroom once more, Kiba's face looked as if it were swirling around it's self. He chewed again and it changed, now he looked like Shikamaru was looking at his as if his face were a tunnel. Now Shikamaru was curious he chewed again and looked around the room. He could have sworn that his walls were melting.

Another chew and he thought his face was melting, he went to wipe it off but when he looked at his sleeve he was really starting to trip out. He thought that his skin came off on his sleeve. He started to yell.

"He's trippin out." Kiba said.

"I want what he's having." Ino said putting down the needle and taking a shroom instead. Kiba handed her a different one then he gave Shikamaru.

"Chew that one fast and then swallow it." Ino giggled as she did so. Once she did, she started scratching her skin. She screamed loudly, everyone stopped and looked at her.

"oh my god! Bugs! There are bugs in my skin! Oh my god!" Shikamaru immediately came down from his new high.

"Ino how would bugs get into your skin?"

"I slept with Shino. Oh my god he infected me!" Shikamaru burst into laughing tears. "Omg there are bugs under my skin. Get them out! Get them out!" she continued to scream. Shikamaru stopped laughing and gabbed her hands.

"Hey Ino, down this." Hinata said as she handed her a shot glass.

"But the bugs!"

"The bugs will go away if you just drink this." Ino grabbed the drink and chugged it. She stared at the table as her buzz began to wear off.

"Holy shit. Way better then crank."

Shikamaru grabbed Sakura's straw and her line of snort. "Take a hit of this..." he trailed of handing her the pipe and taking the line. Sakura took a hit of the swag and then coughed. Her lips were already cracked, and the dryness of the swag cracked her lips even worse. Shikamaru snorted the line, sneezing up a storm he passed back the line. "You can have this back."

Everyone was getting fucked up, their minds were frying before they all even said hello. Everyone began to stumble out of Shikamaru's door and on to their own way home. Choji how ever was already passed out on the floor and Shikamaru was about to join him. He took a few nice long hits of his personal bag of swag, then he crashed on his own bed. His head fell onto the pillow and he closed his eyes. Falling into a dreamless sleep.

Drugs, the wonders they cause. Drugs, the lives they destroy. Drugs, the worst thing in the world. Drugs, the most amazing thing in the entire world. Drugs, depends on the person.


End file.
